


A Day in the Life of

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [54]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "peggyand how has everyone’s day been?
angelwhy are you asking"
*The Squad has had an eventful day.





	

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**peggy  
** and how has everyone’s day been?

**angel  
** why are you asking

**peggy  
** can’t i just be curious

**angel  
** no

**peggy**  
fine  
i was asking because i wanted to talk about mine  
but i thought it best if i at least feigned interest in everyone else’s life first

**eliza**  
wow “feigned”  
really selling the idea peggy

**peggy  
** cmon indulge me

**ayyyymaria**  
i’ll indulge you  
i won’t mind listening to you talk about your day

**peggy  
** i knew i was dating you for a reason

**ayyyymaria  
** good because if you told me again you were dating me so you could steal my shirts i am going to choke you

**peggy  
** (;

**angel  
** peggy no,,,,

**peggy  
** peggy yes,,,,

**ayyyymaria**  
do you have my shirt by the way  
my cat crop top

**peggy  
** yes

**ayyyymaria  
** do you plan on giving it back

**peggy  
** no

**ayyyymaria**  
alright then  
how was your day

**peggy**  
so i had to go back to school today right  
and literally even though it was like a three day break  
it’s as if i have forgotten how to use a pen  
also  
i know it is like october  
but i’m still writing the year as 2015

**angel  
** o mg

**peggy**  
exactly  
and i submitted my worksheet  
speaking of which i never want to see a worksheet ever again

**ayyyymaria  
** you still have another year of high school

**peggy**  
hush  
so i submit my damn worksheet  
and the teacher calls me up in front of the class  
flutters her eyelashes at me like a damsel?? in?? distress??  
and immediately i am filled with distrust  
and i am literally the human embodiment of !!!  
and she flutters her eyelashes at me and goes  
“margaret dear”  
“it’s margarita and also i prefer peggy” i interrupt like a boss  
“of course margaret”  
she is totally doing this on purpose  
“you written the date of this as 2015”  
you can’t see it but 2015 is emphasised and in caps  
this is because she has totally raised her voice to embarrass me  
“it’s 2016 dear”  
cue snickering  
look bitch i am named margarita for a good reason and it is cause i can kill you

**fight me  
** i don’t think it is that easy to die from a margarita

**peggy  
** would you like to test that theory

**fight me  
** continue with your story

**peggy**  
what can i do  
i just go  
“cool”  
and i change the date

**ayyyymaria  
** that was a bit more anticlimactic than i expected

**peggy**  
yes but it was embarrassing for me and i just needed to rant  
so someone take over now and share about your day

**better than you  
** i’ll share

**eliza  
** go on

**better than you**  
so you might remember that sometime during finals week  
a certain someone  
who shall not be named  
but name rhymes with jam mule see berry

**aaron burr  
** Very subtle

**better than you**  
was blasting music in the dead of the night  
completely disregarding the fact that i had not slept for several days at that point  
and was fully ready to murder someone for coffee  
least to mention pEACE AND QUIET  
anyway  
i gave that unnamed person a good talking to at that point  
and hopefully that same unnamed person learned a valuable lesson that day  
about respect and accountability

**fight me  
** you should have just murdered him he is completely useless anyway

**better than you**  
and as i was walking down the corridor today  
guess who i bumped into

**dosiaaa  
** no prizes here

**better than you  
** jam mule see berry

**aaron burr  
** That is objectively the worst code name in the world

**better than you  
** this person looks up  
takes one look at me  
and bolts  
i have no idea why that could be  
it wasn’t like i threatened to murder him the last time i say him  
but have no doubt that that was the best part of my day  
thank you for your time ****  
and now will someone come and listen to welcome to night vale with me

**disney god  
** ME I’LL DO IT

**jamesmadd  
** is this your weird purple show

**better than you**  
yes this is my “weird purple show”  
cmon you gotta take the time to appreciate night vale  
i love it

**jamesmadd  
** it’s a very alienating show

**better than you  
** you just need to lie back and appreciate it

**jamesmadd  
** maybe next time

**peggy  
** can we go back to everyone’s day this is getting really interesting

**aaron burr  
** I’ve got something

**eliza  
** ten bucks says it’s about plants

**aaron burr  
** It’s about my garden

**eliza  
** called it

**aaron burr  
** I am pretty sure one of my plants are wilting

**dosiaaa  
** oh no

**aaron burr**  
Ironically enough  
It is Alex’s plant

**fight me**  
excuse me  
what do you mean my plant

**aaron burr**  
I have eleven plants that I named after everyone in this group  
And the one that has been very difficult to upkeep is your namesake

**fight me  
** i am a lovely person

**aaron burr  
** That is not what this conversation is about

**fight me  
** you implied that i am difficult

**aaron burr  
** you are difficult

**fight me  
** rude

**dosiaaa  
** i can’t tell if they are referring to alex the plant or alex the human

**fight me  
** you’re not going to let me die are you

**aaron burr  
** Not if I can help it

**fight me  
** good

**aaron burr**  
That’s been my day basically  
I’ve been trying to save this one plant from an early demise  
The rest of your plants are fine by the way

**dosiaaa  
** good

**peggy  
** is anyone else going to share

**jamesmadd  
** i could share

**better than you  
** go ahead james

**jamesmadd  
** i had a date with george today

**angel  
** that’s nice

**jamesmadd**  
it really was  
he took me out to this bakery near the capitol?  
and it had the best pies  
and wonderful coffee  
but also tea  
side note: you should all try earl grey lavender tea  
anyway the owner was also not-straight  
and when we arrived he was talking to his husband jack  
it was so cute  
and afterwards we just went on a walk around the city  
there’s an upcoming exhibit at the museum i want to go  
we didn’t have time together because george had a thing later today  
but i want to go to the museum  
but yes i had a really nice day

**dosiaaa  
** i’m glad you had a good day

**peggy  
** anybody else want to share?

**angel  
** me ****  
i got my schedule for the next semester??  
and mine is completely shit  
i have fucking mr harry on my schedule???  
i am so fucking doomed

**aaron burr  
** I didn’t know fucking a teacher could be on the schedule

**angel**  
ASFBYWDHUSHHHHHHH  
mr harry is the worst

**fight me  
** how is he terrible

**angel**  
he is complETELY biased  
you have to really suck up to him for a good grade

**aaron burr  
** That’s not true

**angel  
** it’s not true for aaron only because mr harry already likes him

**baguette fucker**  
how????  
he doesn’t like anyone

**angel  
** he thinks aaron is a “gentleman”

**ayyyymaria**  
isn’t that what people say when they mean “i see myself in you”  
in the non-creepy way  
at least i hope it’s that

**peggy  
** gross maria

**angel**  
but yes  
that has been my day  
staring at my terrible schedule  
so i’m going to throw myself down on the bed and scream

**eliza  
** just look forward to the time you no longer have to put up with school

**angel  
** yes that ****  
i look forward to a future where malia and sasha obama are president and i am their political advisor  
of course to be their political advisor i have to get my degree first  
we have come full circle kids

**ayyyymaria  
** a future where the obama daughters are our presidents ****  
that sounds like a beautiful future

**fight me  
** i look forward to it

**angel  
** okay someone else share now

**eliza  
** i didn’t exactly have a very eventful day so i have nothing to share

**aaron burr**  
Eliza, you can come to mine if you like  
We can look at plants  
Then you have something to share

**eliza**  
it’s a date then  
my day consisted of lazing around until i was kindly invited over to aaron’s to look at plants

**disney god  
** good day ****  
also thomas open your fucking door i have beer and i want to listen to night vale

**better than you  
** good you’re here i have pizza

**peggy  
** now that i think about it we haven’t really heard much from the poly squad today

**baguette fucker  
** we’ve been having a lazy day so there’s not much to share

**disney god  
** ahem

**baguette fucker  
** yes hercules spent today working hard because he had a big order so he made a lovely gown for someone who is going to pay him a lot of money and we love him and are proud of him

**disney god  
** good

**get ur own dicc**  
ngl we got tired of lying around so we started listening to audiobooks  
or rather we listened to alex reading out loud

**fight me  
** i want to mention i was outvoted on what book we got to read

**baguette fucker  
** he tried to read war and peace to us

**get ur own dicc  
** we weren’t down for that

**baguette fucker  
** so we got him to read us the welcome to night vale novel

**disney god  
** IT’S GOOD ISN’T IT

**baguette fucker  
** a bit confusing but yes it’s good

**fight me  
** my voice is dead tho

**get ur own dicc  
** alex is a good reader he does voices

**angel  
** voices?

**get ur own dicc  
** you know every character gets their own voice

**angel  
** ah i see

**get ur own dicc  
** it’s beautiful i love him

**peggy  
** who hasn’t shared

**jamesmadd  
** maria and theo

**ayyyymaria**  
i spent today working  
seeing as i spend a good portion of that time in the kitchen nothing really happened  
i mean we made food  
but that’s about it

**jamesmadd  
** alright

**ayyyymaria**  
i did take over for the cashier for a while tho  
an old woman paid for her things in exact change  
and she had an in the heights shirts on  
when i said that i liked the shirt/musical  
she was so happy  
said she was from puerto rico  
and loved it  
she then gave me candy from her purse  
i didn’t eat it though because it felt too snow white to eat strange candy

**dosiaaa  
** do you still have the candy

**ayyyymaria  
** yeah do you want it

**dosiaaa**  
yessss  
candy is always great

**angel  
** don’t be snow white

**dosiaaa  
** i already have a prince on standby i’m good

**angel  
** grOss man

**aaron burr  
** I feel so loved

**peggy  
** theo what did you deal with your day

**dosiaaa**  
i just went around asking people if they knew what the classes for the next sem were going to be like  
no one was particularly helpful  
i did manage to get frozen yogurt tho  
which is always nice  
although i don’t really like the store i go to  
i’m not a huge fan of the by-the-weight system  
because if you’re on a budget  
i.e. me and my broke ass  
you can’t really see what you’re doing  
you’re just kinda guess and checking  
which is gross  
i like set prices

**ayyyymaria  
** what flavour did you get

**dosiaaa**  
just plain  
i’m broke  
i loaded it up with like chocolate toppings and prayed for the best

**peggy  
** so that was everyone’s day

**angel  
** basically

**peggy**  
good talk everyone

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to be in bed by 10pm because I'm restarting school next week. It is 11:30pm as I write this. End me.
> 
> Reminder to apply for the Hamilton network! You can read more about it and apply [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/post/151757232100/bisexualexhamilton-hamilton-network-if-you).
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). Come say hi!
> 
> See you soon x
> 
> P.S Feel free to keep sending in your pets to my fandom tumblr, I love them  
> P.P.S If you spotted the omgcp reference, !!!


End file.
